22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Application
Note: Before applying for a character, please be sure to read the +news files on the mush, especially the list of Banned and Restricted concepts. Creating a character for the first time at MMV is intended to be a helpful, rewarding experience. Our goal with an application process is three-fold: to provide a blunder-check for any concepts which misconstrue our theme and rely on a notion which isn't ICly feasible, to help provide a framework to ease character development, and to consolidate basic character information for other players to reference. With those three points in mind, and with character development being a dynamic and ongoing process, our application is divided into three stages with optional and mandatory parts. Stage 1: Getting a character The first step is to request a character from staff. This step requires: a character name, species, gender, and general concept which can be pitched free-form to staff. An example concept at this stage would be "a flying reploid built for Repliforce" or "a cyborg who lost a leg in a Maverick attack and became a mercenary who specializes in robots"; simple and only a sentence or two. Depending on the concept staff may ask for more details (such as age), but at this stage you only need a basic premise and staff only need to confirm that you're heading in a reasonable direction. If the concept is reasonable, your character will be created. Optionally, you may include any or all of the information required for step 2 for review. All of the information you provide will be critiqued, but only the basic premise can prevent your character creation. Getting through stage 1 entitles you to full use of your new character in lounge chatter and general mush involvement. This is also an acceptable time to have an OOC account set up. You are also permitted to hit the IC grid and start scening, but since your concept has not been officially approved yet, scenes made at this point should be viewed as experimental; if a hole in your concept is discovered which makes a scene unthemely it may be retconned (if requested by either party), and you may need to convince other players to take you on faith that your character and RP proficiency are sound. At the same time, this is a good opportunity to try slight variations of your concept to see what works best. Stage 2: Getting approved This is the longer and more bureaucratic step. To get a character officially approved you will need to fill out an application form and e-mail it to mmvapp@antiverse.org with the subject (OC - ) or (FC - ). Once approved, the relevant fields will be added to your character's +finger and you will receive an official blessing from staff to go forth and RP. While not exhaustive, getting an application approved is a very good sign that your character fits with our theme. Don't fret if players or staff offer a few corrections to you in your first few scenes. See here for an example of what a completed app can look like. Our application: Copy this into an e-mail with the subject "FC - " or "OC - ", and send it to mmvapp@antiverse.org. Megaman Metaverse MUSH Character Application Form: Your Account Name: (optional) Your Alternate Characters On This Game: If your character is an original character, fill out everything. If your character is a feature character, you may choose to keep existing fields such as profile but must still complete the questions. Name: (The name of the character you're applying for) Race: (see +lexicon species-list ) Gender: (Male, female, neuter, plural) Age: (Physical age, also mention apparent/designed age for robots) Faction: (see +lexicon faction-list or +roster) Division: (see +roster for your faction's divisions.) Function: (This is a short, one or two word description of what you do. It can be serious or relaxed.) Quote: (optional. This is a one or two sentence tag-line.) Profile: (A brief one to three paragraph description of your character. Try to mention what they do, their personality, and any major pieces of public knowledge about them.) Notes: (optional. These are often comedic tags, running jokes, or other comma-separated quips about your character. Can be serious, but are usually light-hearted.) Question 1: What is your character's personality like? Question 2: Are there any important events in the character's background we should know about? Question 3: '''Explain how one significant event in our theme impacts your character's personality. '''Question 4: If your character could achieve one thing in their lifetime - even if it would be impossible to do in the span or theme of the game - what would it be? Question 5: Describe your character physically. This doesn't have to be a desc, but include any major details that makes them stand out. Question 6: (optional) Any miscellaneous details you feel are important which aren't covered above. Stage 3: Change Requests Characters are expected to behave like their application says they will but maybe you didn't describe something quite right or perhaps IC conditions mean you're character is seeking an upgrade. Here is an example of a Character Change Request after it's been filled out. Our Change Request Form: Copy this into an e-mail with the subject "Character Change Request - " and send it to mmvapp@antiverse.org. Background: This is anything your character has done in the past that explains or justifies the request. This is a good place for past events like data collection or IC studies to be mentioned. Note: this does not have to include motives and may be very brief for simple requests (e.g. a Hunter getting a combat upgrade). Request: The request itself. Try to spell out what the request is in simple terms. Provide whatever details you think are necessary but this need not be exhaustive. How something works is not as important to staff as what it can do. Justification: In one sentence: why should this request be approved? If there is any cost to your character that offsets this request, this is where it belongs. Connections with people who can ICly handle your request (with OOC approval if they're another player, please) are also good to put here. Like background, this section can be skimpy if the request is ordinary.